


Elizabeth And The Fiend

by 1CharlitFlair_5



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Better Story, F/M, bad summary, hopfully, horror?, scary?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1CharlitFlair_5/pseuds/1CharlitFlair_5
Summary: When Elizabeth goes to a party she never imagined how much it would change her life.
Relationships: Mustafa Ali/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never posted anything on here so hopefully this goes well. This story is also on Tumblr

“Girl are you sure about this?” 

“Oh my GOSH! Seriously Liz stop worrying! We’re gonna have a great time!”

Elizabeth signed as she finished up her makeup. “Rose.....you know that’s the bad side of town”

“Ok but you know we got a lot to do tomorrow, we have wedding makeup and hair to do and we can’t be late”

“And we won’t, I promise! But we need to have some fun! All you’ve been doing is working, we both deserve a little night out!”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “Fine, but we’re only staying for one hour”

“Two hours”

“One hour”

“Two hours and a half?”

Elizabeth groaned. “Fine! But you owe me”

Rose squealed. “We’re gonna have so much fun I promise!”

Elizabeth and Rose finished getting ready and grabbed everything they needed before heading out the door.

“I’m so exciteddddddd” Rose yelled as she got in their ride. “ we’re gonna have so much fun!”

Elizabeth huffed and got in the car. As Rose told the driver their destination Elizabeth felt her phone vibrate. “It’s my brother” she said as she looked at the screen.

“Don‘t answer”

“I’m gonna answer”

“Fine....don’t tell him where we’re going”

“Whatever” Elizabeth said as she answered. “Hey Aaron! What’s up?”

“Hey Liz how are you doing?”

Elizabeth looked over at Rose who was mouthing “don’t tell him” 

“I’m good how are you?”

“I’m doing good are you busy?”

Elizabeth glanced over at Rose again. “Umm kind of. I’m just going out with Rose”

“Oh ok, just text me when you get back home. And stay safe”

Elizabeth smiled. “We will I promise”

After finishing the call Elizabeth put her phone back in her purse and looked out the window. She never really came to this side of town very often, in fact the last time she was over here was almost four years ago when she came with her brother to visit one of his friends....she forgot his name....something starting with a M.

But the longer the car drove the more nervous she got. This area just kept getting worse and worse....

“We’re here”

Elizabeth looked over at their destination.

“I know you fucking lying”

This place was a dump. It looked like an old rental building that went though hell. And that was putting it lightly.

“Girl stop being so negative, let’s go have some fun!”

Elizabeth got out of the car and took Rose’s hand. She tried to ignore the bad feeling she had and focus on having a good time.

“This is gonna be great” Rose said as they entered the building.

“Yup.....gonna be a blast”


	2. Chapter 2

“This was a bad idea”

As soon as Elizabeth stepped foot in the building she wanted to leave. The music was far too loud and she couldn’t even describe what was going on.

“Girl we just got here!” Rose said as she tried to drag Elizabeth through the crowd of people. “Just relax and have fun”

“One hour and thirty minutes”

“I know you told me” Rose said as she rolled her eyes before spotting the bar. “Lets get something to drink”

They both sat down at the “bar” which was a long worn out table with ugly shelves full of alcohol behind it and a woman with tired eyes and poorly applied makeup serving as the bartender.

“What’ll it be ladies?” She asked with a slur.

“Two Jack Daniel’s with Coke please” Rose ordered.

“Umm no way” Elizabeth said as she glared at Rose. “I’ll just take a water please”

“Oh pleaseeeeee” the lady said with a loud laugh. “Live a little! Two Jack Daniels with coke coming up”

Rose smirked at Elizabeth. “See? Even she knows you’re being boring! Just relax, drink, and have fun please.....ok?”

“Fine....but I’m only having one” Elizabeth said while rolling her eyes.

She looked around at the party. There were a bunch of people dancing, a group taking shots, some playing beer pong, some people were smoking. A lot was going on.

But the group that caught her attention was standing in the corner. The man standing in the front (Elizabeth just assumed he was the “leader”) looked oddly familiar.

“Rose, you see that guy over there?” Elizabeth asked as Rose handed her the drink.

“Where is he? I saw him first”

“You don’t even know who I’m talking about....that man in the corner”

Rose looked over. “Yeah, he’s cute. I saw him first”

“First, no you didn’t. Second, does he look familiar to you?” 

“No, but I’m tryna get familiar with him”

“Girl shut up” Elizabeth laughed. “He looks familiar to me”

“Ok well I wanna play beer pong so let’s go” Rose said as she started to head towards the table.

“You go ahead I’ll be right there in a second” 

Rose huffed. “Fine, but don’t go too far please!” She yelled as they parted ways. 

Elizabeth wasn’t sure how to go about this at first, should she just walk up to him? If she was right and they did somehow know each other, would he come over and talk to her? 

She took a sip of her drink as she looked around, it reeked of B.O in this building and she needed fresh air.

Once she finally remembered where the front door was she made her way out and sat on one of the benches that wasn’t occupied.

“Need some fresh air?”

Elizabeth whirled around to see the same guy she was looking at in the party.

“I wouldn’t call this air fresh.....smells like smoke out here too” Elizabeth said as the man smirked at her. 

“Yeah that’s normal. Mind if I sit down?” Once Elizabeth nodded the man took the empty spot next to her. “I’m Mustafa by the way”

Elizabeth blinked. Where did she hear that name before.......“Do I know you?” She asked as he smiled.

“Yeah, I used to hang with your brother Aaron”

“Oh my God Stafa!” Elizabeth squealed as she practically jumped on him. “I missed you”

Mustafa hugged her back. “I missed you too Liz” 

Mustafa was her brother Aaron’s best friend and Elizabeth’s secret crush. He used to come over to their house all the time and she would tag along with her brother sometimes to come over to his house too. But eventually Mustafa and Arron had some sort of falling out and she stopped seeing him. That was almost five years ago. She almost forgot all about him until tonight.

“How’ve you been?” She asked once she finally let go.

“I’m ok, I have my own apartment, a good job so I’d say life is good, what about you?”

“I’m good too. I have a job as a makeup and hair stylist and I share an apartment with my best friend”

“The girl you came with?”Elizabeth grinned “Yeah Rose. She works with me too” 

“Oh that’s cool I-“

Suddenly he stopped talking and just looked around. Almost like he heard or saw something.

Elizabeth started to look around too. “Mustafa? What’s wrong?”

Mustafa cleared his throat. “Umm nothing. Your friend Rose has been in there by herself for a long time we should go get her”

Before Elizabeth could say anything else Mustafa took her by the hand and led her back into the party.

Everyone was basically doing the same thing they were when she went outside but the room just felt......different.

“Mustafa? Is everything ok?” Elizabeth yelled over the blaring music.

“Yeah yeah..... just fine. Where’d you last see your friend?”

Elizabeth had to think about it “She went to play beer pong I think”

They went over to the table and spotted Rose finishing up a game. 

“Go get your friend Liz” Mustafa said as he gently pushed Elizabeth towards Rose.” I think it’s time for you guys to go”

Elizabeth was confused. “Why? We just got here?”

Mustafa sighed. “Please just listen to me Liz, I know what’s about to happen and you and your friend need to go”

“Whats about to happ-“Before she could finish what she was saying the lights flickered.

“Shit”

Elizabeth glanced over at Mustafa who had a panicked expression on his face. Just as quickly as the lights flickered the first time they blinked again before completely going off on one side of the building.

“Elizabeth....please just grab your friend cause you’re leaving now!”. There was no room for argument in his voice so Elizabeth grabbed Rose by the hand. 

“Come on Rose we’re leaving” 

Rose blinked. “Why? I’m not even finished playing yet.”

“Rose please come on” Elizabeth begged.

Rose sighed and sat the little ball she was playing with down before reluctantly walking over to where Mustafa was.

“I guess we’re leav-“

Suddenly all the lights went out.

“Turn the lights back on I’m tryna leave!” Rose yelled.

Red lights replaced the former as people started rushing towards the exit.

“We’re too late”

Elizabeth and Rose glanced at each other before looking back at Mustafa who had a far off look in his eyes.

“He’s here”


End file.
